The nightmare room
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: My take on the burning room people visit once woken from the sleeping curse. Emma is now visiting the burning room- but it's not like we remember it. It's worse. Only her mother can help her through this, but to do so Snow must face her own demons too. I will update daily for as long as my schedule will allow!
1. Something isn't right

**I'm baaaaaack! Did ya miss me? :P So, welcome to my new story! I hope to update daily for as long as possible, but that will all depend on my uni schedule and how hard they work me :P. Just a couple of bits of info before you begin: I'm using creative licence to pretend that David can also go into the burning room, so for this story he can't. Also, if you could all assume that Henry is on a very long holiday with his dad somewhere for this story that would be great :P Not that I have anything against Henry, just find him very hard to write Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

One sip. That was all it took. One sip and Emma had collapsed in a heap- unconscious for no apparent reason. Of course David and Snow were by her side in an instant, along with everyone else who'd been in the diner that night. It was Regina who confirmed what they were all thinking- somebody had slipped Emma a sleeping curse. The problem wasn't really waking her up. With Snow there to quickly kiss Emma's cheek she woke up instantly. There was no leading evidence as to who had tried to curse her. The obvious culprit, Regina, had taken a truth telling potion to prove her innocence. Whoever it was hadn't thought their plan through very clearly. Everyone in the town knew how the curse that had brought them to Storybrooke had been broken- with true love's kiss between mother and child. With Emma being reunited with her parents, it was a fairly stupid plan. The culprit wasn't even the problem, it would be dealing with the aftereffects of the sleeping curse. Unlike others who'd been under its effects- Emma wouldn't tell anyone that she was struggling, or visiting the burning room. Which made it difficult to help her.

A fortnight on from the surprise attack, and Emma seemed to be her usual self. Truth be told, other than being a little shaken for the first couple of days she'd been straight back to normal. That worried Snow more than if she'd reacted badly. She'd expected Emma to struggle. Emma not showing any signs of being effected by the curse just worried her parents, Snow especially. After a chat with David, they agree to raise the issue with Emma that night.

"Emma?" Snow asked, standing at the door with David. She turns around in her chair and gives a sleepy smile. Snow was sure that she'd dozed off in front of the TV. "Can we talk to you for a minute?" Emma nodded and turned off the TV. Snow and David came into the room and sat on the couch, adjacent to the chair she was sitting on.

"So, what's up?" Emma asked, shifting in her seat to face them. Snow and David looked at each other, having one of those silent conversations with their eyes. At the end of it, David nodded, agreeing that she should be the one to do most of the talking. Snow looked at Emma, the concern clear on her face.

"Sweetheart, we're worried about you." She told Emma honestly. Emma gave a puzzled look.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, that's just it. You've been acting totally normally." Snow said, frustrated that she didn't have a better reason. Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked a little.

"I know this family is totally crazy- but why is acting normally a cause for concern?" She joked. Snow sighed.

"Emma, you went under the sleeping curse. That means you should be having the nightmares in the burning room." Snow explained. "I'm worried you're hiding them from us." Emma gave a look of understanding before smiling, and shaking her head.

"I can't explain why, but I haven't been in that room." She told them. Emma didn't know this, but her ability to tell when others were lying was inherited. Snow knew Emma was lying.

"Emma, are you sure?" She asked, giving her a chance to tell the truth.

"I think I'd remember a place like that." Emma laughed off. "Besides, doesn't anyone who goes in there end up with burns and stuff?" At that, Emma took off her zipper, having just a vest top on underneath. She showed her bare arm, completely burn free. "See?" She said, looking up at her parents. She got up from the chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make some coffee. Anybody want some?"

"At this time of night, Emma?" Her father replied, astounded. Emma nodded.

"I have a taste for it."

"What about sleep?" He asked her, to which she just shrugged in reply.

"I'm not working tomorrow- I can sleep in." And left to make her coffee.

Snow started as Emma left the room, apparently feeling perfect normal- aside from the coffee, which was weird. And in Snow's mind confirmed she didn't want to sleep. She sighed sadly, wishing Emma would just talk to her. She didn't for one second believe that Emma was as calm as she was portraying.

"You're still worried too, huh?" David said quietly, suddenly beside her. Snow nodded, frowning.

"There's something not right. I know Emma's normally good at hiding things, but I don't believe she's not visiting the burning room like everyone else who's been under the sleeping curse. Have you seen the bags under her eyes? She's doing well with the makeup- but you can still make them out." David nodded beside her.

"She was practically falling asleep over her dinner. Should we talk to her again? Maybe she'll tell us?" Snow shook her head.

"No, interrogating her won't work. She'll just get defensive. I have a better idea for just now. I want to talk to Regina. If anyone knows if Emma must be visiting the burning room it's her. If not, I'll talk to Emma. She's better one on one. And no offence honey, but you're not known for your tact." David just nodded grimly.

"Fair point. You sure you don't want me coming with you to Regina?" He asked, clearly worried. Snow hugged him reassuringly.

"Regina won't try anything. Even if she did, if it's for Emma, I will get my answers by hook or by crook."


	2. I want answers

Snow stood at Regina's door, gathering her thoughts before knocking. She'd have to know exactly what she was going to ask Regina, and make sure she asked it nicely. She and Regina would never have the best relationship, it was always going to be tense. Snow eventually knocked the door, and Regina answered it a few moments later.

"Snow." She said surprised. Snow noted she wasn't working very hard to hide the look of annoyance on her face. "What brings you here?"

"Could I come in please? It's a sensitive matter that I don't want to risk anyone else overhearing." Snow knew Emma would be irritated to say the least if anyone slipped to her that she was talking to Regina about her. Regina sighed and gave a slight roll of her eyes.

"Only if it's quick. I have important errands to run today. Snow nodded.

"It will only take a few minutes."

"It had better" Regina muttered, moving to the side to allow Snow in. Snow entered the house with a nervous smile and Regina took her through to the living room.

"Ok, make this quick." She demanded, not even offering Snow a seat.

"It's about Emma." Snow began. "Or more specifically her sleeping curse."

"Have I not already proven I had nothing to do with that?" Regina snapped. "Honestly, I can never catch a break with you, can I?"

"No, Regina, that's not what I meant." Snow said hastily, before Regina decided to chuck her out. "I'm not accusing you of having anything to do with it. It's just, well, you're kind of the expert on sleeping curses around here and I need some help. Emma doesn't appear to be showing _any _side effects. Is that even possible?" Snow asked concerned. Regina sighed.

"Well, I've never seen it have no effect on anyone." Regina started. "But Emma is very powerful, I don't know how that will change things. It's not like there's a large range of people to ask though." She added sarcastically. Seeing that this was all Regina had to offer, Snow nodded.

"Thanks anyway, Regina. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Emma about our conversation." Regina rolled her eyes.

"That will be so hard, what with us sharing everything and all." Snow bit her tongue and made her way out of Regina's house and back to her own.

Snow watched Emma all day for any signs that Emma might suddenly feel like sharing her problems with her, but nothing came. Snow went to bed that night, frustrated with her lack of answers. She wanted to help her daughter, but couldn't if Emma wouldn't let her.

Snow could hear the rain battering off the window and groaned. She rolled over and checked her alarm, three am. She assumed that the rain had set her own biological clock going and got up to use the bathroom.

She put it down to motherly instinct, but Snow thought seeing as she was already up she might as well check on Emma before going back to bed. She quietly tiptoed over to her daughter's room and slowly pushed the door open, peeking her head through. At first, she didn't see Emma at all, and it took a couple of seconds for her to hear the whimpering. Frightened, Snow turned on Emma's light and saw the little lump under the covers where Emma must be. Snow's heart sank as she put two and two together. Emma had been having nightmares, but she'd been hiding under the covers so nobody would hear her. Snow went to Emma's bed and pulled the covers off her, ready to wake her up. But instead Snow gasped in shock when she saw the giant angry burn covering Emma's arm…


	3. Beginnings of truth

Beginnings of truth

**To the person who feels like I don't like Charming, don't worry, I've just written some daddy Charming feels for chapters 9 and 10, he will get his moments **

Snow stared in shock at the horrific burn covering most of Emma's forearm. Suddenly, Emma bolted upright, covered in sweat, gasping for air. She then yelped in pain from the burn on her arm. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she went to grab hold of her arm. Snow caught her hand.

"No sweetie, don't touch it." She said gently. Emma jumped in surprise, unaware her mom had been there.

"Mom?" She croaked. Her heart sank to her stomach, she had failed to hide it from them.

"I'm here sweetie. Just let me call the doctor to sort this…"

"No, there's no need!" Emma whispered loudly. She closed her eyes, concentrating hard, and as she did so her burn began to fade before Snow's very eyes. It was that which confirmed to Snow that Emma had been hiding her nightmares from them. She came back over slowly and bent down in front of Emma.

"That's not the first time you've healed a burn in the middle of the night, is it?" Snow asked quietly, looking Emma right in the eye. Emma shrugged and looked away. "Emma," Snow said sternly, making Emma look at her. "You need to give me an answer sweetheart." Emma bit her lip, knowing if she started talking she wouldn't be able to stop. But her mom just had that way of looking at her that made unable to hold anything back. Emma nodded, the tears now pouring out. Snow's heart broke for her baby, and she came up to sit beside her on the bed and pulled her close, stroking through her hair. "It's ok," Snow whispered soothingly. "I'm right here."

"I've had them ever since I was woken up." Emma sobbed. "It was the beginning of this week that I started to get burned. But Gold had shown me how to heal wounds with my magic, and I didn't want to worry any of you…"

"Stop right there Emma." Snow said, halting Emma. She held Emma's chin in one hand so they were eye to eye again and gently wiped the tears away with the other. "Don't ever, _ever _hide things from your father or me so we won't worry. Sweetie, it's our job to worry about you. Truth be told, I already have been worrying that you were hiding something like this from us. I just wish you'd told me sooner. You forget I've been in the burning room before, I know how to block out the nightmares.

"Oh." Emma said sheepishly. "I hadn't thought of that." Emma had been so focused on hiding the nightmares she hadn't thought that her mom would be able to help her. Snow gently pushed Emma back so she was lying down again.

"Not to worry, I can begin to help you now. I won't lie to you Emma, it's going to take time to be rid of the room, but it will come. But I won't have you suffering alone anymore." Snow said, settling down next to Emma.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Emma asked. Snow reached out and squeezed Emma's hand.

"I just said, didn't I? I won't let you suffer alone. I might not be able to stop you going into the room tonight, but maybe if you know I'm here it'll help."

"Oh, mom, that's really kind but I'm not sure it's a good idea." Emma blustered. "I mean, we don't even know if it will work, and I might lash out in my sleep and hurt you and I wouldn't want that. Besides, dad might notice in the morning…"

"Emma," Snow interrupted her. "Honey, he's going to notice soon enough anyway. And I've had people bigger and stronger than you have a pop at me, so lash away in your sleep. I'll be ok. My main focus is trying to keep you as safe as possible. So sorry sweetie, I'm not leaving." Emma sighed.

"Fine, suit yourself." Emma grumbled. She would never admit it, but she truly felt safer with Snow there. Despite herself, she could feel herself drifting off, although she fought it."

"Sleep." Snow whispered in her ear, beginning to stroke through her hair again. Emma couldn't fight it any longer, and she fell asleep in Snow's arms. Snow smiled in triumph. Knowing she'd won this battle, but there were still many to come with this issue.

Snow stayed awake for a while after Emma, just watching her sleep peacefully. Feeling happy that there were no signs of Emma having a nightmare at all let alone be in the burning room, Snow fell asleep too. Holding her daughter close to her to keep her safe.

**I promise chapters will start to get longer, bear with me! Hope you're all enjoying so far! Feel free to tell me any ideas **


	4. Snow's plan

Snow's plan

**To the guest reviewer wondering if Snow could jump into Emma's nightmare and save her, I suggest you stick around. I think you're going to like this story ;). Thank you to all who review, I'm sorry I suck at replying! Please trust that I read them all and they mean an awful lot **

Snow woke the next morning slowly. She felt colder than she normally would, and it took her a few moments to realise that this was because her Charming's arms were not around her as they usually were. Bit by little bit it came back to her that she was in Emma's room because she'd been in the burning room. She turned to check on her daughter to find her already sitting up straight in the bed.

"Hey." Snow whispered as she stretched out.

"Hey." Emma croaked back, not moving her eyes from straight forward. Snow was concerned, Emma looked scared. Emma never looked scared. She sat up in the bed too and scooted closer to Emma, wrapping an arm around her.

"You still went back to the burning room even with me here, didn't you?" Snow asked, kicking herself for not staying awake the whole night to be safe. Emma shrugged.

"It wasn't as bad with you here." She admitted. Snow sighed.

"But you still went back there. Emma, I'm so sorry. I should have been up all night to be safe." Snow said, feeling horribly guilty. For the first time that morning Emma took her eyes from the opposite wall and looked at her mom.

"Don't blame yourself, you weren't to know." She tried to soothe her, Snow gave a slight smile as she tucked some of Emma's hair behind her ear.

"I believe it's meant to be me comforting you?" She joked, delighting in the smile it placed on Emma's face. But a smile wasn't good enough. Snow had to help Emma through the night, and she knew there was only one way to do that.

Just then, a knock at the door interrupted Snow and Emma. They turned to see David standing there. He smiled at them.

"There you are Snow! I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there." He noticed how clammy the pair looked and frowned in concern. "You guys don't look so good. Are you sick? Do you need me to get anything?" He asked. Emma bit her lip and looked back to Snow, not sure what to tell David. Snow could tell she wanted him to know as well now, but didn't want to tell him herself knowing his reaction.

"Sweetie," Snow said calmly to him. "Can we have a word in our room?" She asks, standing up. David nods, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. When they reached the room, Snow shut the door behind her. "I was right," she said quietly "Emma has been visiting the burning room. She's been hiding it from us because she didn't want us to worry. Every morning for a week she's been healing burns on herself before coming down for breakfast." Snow said, holding back a sob. David groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"We need to help her then." He said, determinedly. "But how can we, Snow?"

"_We _can't help her, David. I can." Snow told him. David looked at her, confused.

"What are you planning?" He asked nervously, knowing that look.

"The only way to help Emma is to be in the room with her. I can do that by going into a deep enough sleep to enter the room." David rubbed his temple.

"I'm not sure I like this idea, Snow." He admitted. He hated the idea of Emma being stuck in that room, and didn't like the idea of Snow being in there as well much more. What if two people in the room made it worse? Snow walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"It's what I have to do." She told him. "I can't let her be in there alone again. I'm her mother, it's my job to protect her and I won't let her down again." She said. David could see the determination in her eyes, and knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. He sighed before kissing her forehead.

"Can I help?" He asked. Snow shook her head.

"No, I need to go to Whale and get myself some strong sleeping pills to allow me back in the room with her." Snow said, grabbing her coat. "Emma can't know about this, she won't let me go through with it if she does. Tell her I'm going to get some groceries or something." She asked David, squeezing his hand before leaving their home and heading for the hospital.

"Doctor Whale will see you now." The chirpy receptionist called over to Snow, who smiled and nodded getting up and making her way into the room.

"Snow," He greeted her. "I hope you don't think me rude but what was so urgent that I needed to see you right away one on one?" He asked her. Snow felt her cheeks turn pink, she didn't like the idea of taking up proper patients' time or looking like a pushy royal- but she had to remind herself this was all for Emma.

"I'm sorry. I hope to make this quick. You see, I've not been sleeping well at all- and over the counter pills aren't helping at all. I need you to prescribe me some more powerful sleeping medication." Snow told him. Whale seemed taken aback.

"You called this meeting for sleeping pills?" He asked. Snow nodded.

"It's quite hard trying to be an effective and fair ruler when you can hardly keep your eyes open. I thought as a doctor you'd understand." She replied coolly. Whale was squinting his eyes curiously at Snow. Though she tried not to let her outward appearance show it, Snow was terrified. She was sure Whale didn't believe her. How could she have been so stupid? She should have gone to Doc and asked for herbs. But she was here now, she'd have to stick it out. She wasn't leaving without those pills. Whale sat back in his chair and sighed.

"There's no point in beating around the bush here, you know I can tell you're lying, don't you?" He said honestly.

"Yes." Snow replied simply. "But that doesn't mean I don't need those pills." Whale seemed to be thinking.

"I can see that." I said slowly. "And I tell you what Snow, you can have them- but only if I get what I believe to be the truth." Snow's heart sank. She couldn't tell Whale about Emma in the burning room. Emma would hate that. Plus, it is possible Whale would try and send her to Archie and Emma would never forgive Snow. No, she had to be clever here. She would tell him the truth- but only half of it.

"You're well aware that I was placed under a sleeping curse by Regina." Snow began. "What you won't be aware of having never been around someone who's been woken from the sleeping curse is once you've been woken, when you sleep at night you enter a burning room. I've managed to get myself to a point where I can sleep lightly enough to avoid going there, but I need to go back, and I need the pills to help me." Snow pleaded her case. Whale seemed to take all this in and think it through. Snow wasn't sure if he believed her to be telling the whole truth or not.

"Emma, she's been under the sleeping curse too, hasn't she?" He replied, shattering Snow's hopes. She went pale, confirming Whale's theory. He nodded, Snow having given him an answer without needing to speak. "You're her mother. It's only right that you want to protect her. But I must say, Snow, I'm uneasy about putting you in danger as well as Emma…"

"I've handled the room before, I know what I'm doing." Snow cut him off. "It's Emma who's in trouble, and I need to help her. Please Whale." Snow begged. They simply stared at each other for a couple of tense minutes before Whale gave in.

"Let it be known I'm not doing this as a doctor, I'm doing this as a friend…" He grumbled, leaving the room momentarily. When he returned, he had in his hand a box of strong sleeping pills. "Take two just before you go to sleep. These should last you two weeks. Do not go over that amount." Snow took the box with a grin. "Thank you Whale! I owe you big time."

"If I ever need royal favours I'll let you know" He said with a smile as Snow rushed out.

Later that evening, Snow sat calmly in the living room reading a book. Her sleeping pills were safely tucked behind her pillow in her room so Emma didn't accidentally see. Just then, Emma came into the living room and settled herself into an armchair. Snow lowered her book and smiled at her.

"Hi sweetie, you can put the TV on if you want, I don't mind." Snow offered. But Emma shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good thanks. Just fancied a change of scenery." She said casually. Snow's eyes drifted to Emma's hand, which was tapping a steady rhythm quietly against the arm of the chair. Snow could tell Emma was nervous about something.

"I'm going to make myself some hot chocolate with cinnamon, do you want some?" Snow asked, knowing the drink generally coaxed things out of Emma, as well as being a nice relaxing pre-sleep drink. To Snow's surprise, Emma shook her head. She'd never known Emma turn down one of her hot chocolates.

"I'm alright, thanks though." Snow grew immediately more concerned.

"Emma, is there something you're wanting to talk about?" Snow asked directly. This seemed to make Emma freeze, making Snow regret her directness. To her relief, Emma relaxed slightly, shaking her head.

"No, I don't need to talk. Just being in the room, that's enough." Snow was confused by Emma's cryptic sentence. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" She asked her. Emma looked at her, as if she had forgotten the conversation already.

"That looks like a good book mom, what's it about?" She asked. Snow could tell she was trying to change the subject.

"English people, don't change the subject, what did you mean?" Emma gave a small smile.

"Well that's not very detailed! You haven't even given me a genre…"

"Emma." Snow said, with an air of finality. "Talk to me." Emma gave a great sigh, curling up on the chair.

"I just feel more at ease with you beside me, what with the nightmares and all…" Emma admitted.

"Oh honey," Snow said sympathetically. "Sweetie, you have to sleep at some point, I know it's hard just now, but I promise it gets easier." Snow said encouragingly. Of course Emma didn't know Snow would be joining her in the burning room tonight. Emma bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"That's kind of where you come in too…" Emma muttered. Snow got what Emma was saying.

"Are you wanting me to stay in your room again tonight?" Snow asked her. Emma nodded shyly. Snow became hesitant. She didn't mind staying with Emma, but when she woke up tomorrow she'd have burns from being in the room, and she didn't want Emma seeing that in case it made her feel guilty. Emma seemed to pick up on Snow's hesitation and froze again.

"I'm sorry, I'm just being silly…" She said quietly. "Never mind." Snow had never heard Emma sound so frightened or heart broken. What was she thinking? If she couldn't leave Emma in the burning room alone why should she leave her to fear the burning room alone? She reached out and squeezed Emma's arm.

"You're not being silly, I am. Of course I'll stay with you." Emma's whole face lit up with a tiny flash of a smile, and her whole body seemed to relax. Snow got up from the couch "I'll explain to your father, get ready and come and join you, ok?" Emma nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Thanks mom."

"Any time angel."

Snow entered her room and took the pills out from behind her pillow.

"I'm staying with Emma tonight." She explained, grabbing her pyjamas. "She doesn't want to be left alone, apparently it helps having me around. She doesn't know I'm going back into the burning room, I don't blame her for wanting some company." Snow quickly got herself changed and hid the pills as best she could up her sleeve.

"Well I'm glad you're staying with Emma, it makes things easier." David commented. Snow looked at him in confusion.

"Makes what easier?" She asked. David gave her a small smile.

"You didn't really think I'd let you both be in that room and just lie here sleeping did you? I'm going to be there to look after you both, especially your injuries, unfortunately you can't heal yourself." Snow smiled gratefully and kissed Charming's cheek.

"You know every day you manage to remind me why I fell in love with you." Snow said, looking into his eyes. He gave her his trademark charming grin.

"I do my best, your highness." Snow rolled her eyes playfully and reached up to kiss him again.

"I need to go now, she'll be waiting for me. Come up in about twenty minutes, we should both be sleeping by then. Check before you come in though." David nodded in understanding.

"Ok, twenty minutes, gotcha. Snow, please be careful, and make sure Emma is too."

"Don't worry, David. I'll look after us both. It's my job after all." Snow reassured him before making her way up to Emma's room.

The door was ajar when Snow reached it. She popped her head in the gap and saw Emma lying on the bed. Emma looked relieved to see Snow.

"Hi." Emma said, nervously.

"Hey," Snow replied, walking to the free side of the bed, making sure the pills were still covered. Snow instinctively reached out when they were both settled and began to play with Emma's hair gently. Snow could tell Emma was trying to fight sleep out of fear. Snow subtly began to hum a lullaby she'd hummed when Emma was still inside her. It seemed to do the trick, as within a minute Emma was drifting off. Snow gently kissed Emma's head when she was sure Emma was asleep.

"Sleep well, my angel." She whispered. She then took the pills out of her sleeve and swallowed them, quickly drifting off herself…


	5. Being mom

Being mom

Emma gasped as she landed in the burning room. She closed her eyes again, desperately trying to leave again.

"I'm not really here." She lied to herself, pretending the heat wasn't making sweat pour down her face. Or she couldn't hear the flames crackling closer.

"Emma!" She heard just over the roar of the flames. Her eyes snapped open. She squinted through the smoke to see her mom fighting her way through the fire to get to her.

"Mom?" She called out, surprised. Snow paused momentarily as a pillar of flames shot up from the floor. As soon as it disappeared she rushed over to Emma and placed her hands on Emma's shoulders, only relaxing ever so slightly when she quickly looked her over and saw no sign of injury.

"How are you here?" Emma asked, confused. Then, her eyes widened in horror. "You aren't under another sleeping curse, are you? I need to wake up and get dad to wake you up. You shouldn't have done this…"

"Emma," Snow said as soothingly as one could under such circumstances. She moved one hand from Emma's shoulder to her cheek. "Relax sweetie, I'm ok. I just got some powerful sleeping pills to help me get into a deep enough sleep to come here and protect you." Emma just stared at her, unsure of how to react. More people had caused than cared about her nightmares. Suddenly, Snow pulled Emma behind her as another pillar of flame shot up- far too close to where Emma was standing for Snow's liking. She observed the whole room before slowly letting Emma out to stand beside her.

"You didn't have to do that for me, you could have gotten hurt." Emma murmured, looking at the floor.

"Of course I did Emma. If the choice is keep you safe, or me safe, you win every time." Snow told her.

"Yeah, I get that. But I can heal myself- you can't." Emma replied.

"That doesn't matter to me, Emma. I won't have you in harm's way if I can avoid it. So stay very close and do as I say, ok?" Emma blinked rapidly. Snow had never sounded quite so…so…motherly. "Ok?" Snow repeated, having not received an answer the first time.

"Ok." Emma answered her- feeling like she didn't really have much of an option. Snow reached out and grasped Emma's hand.

"Good. Now just follow my lead, and I'll do my best to avoid you getting burned." Snow said, squeezing Emma's hand.

Emma did as her mother asked, and followed in her footsteps. No matter how tired Snow got, she kept her focus to keep Emma safe. Eventually, Snow felt her hand close around thin air. She looked around the room and realised that Emma must have woken up. So there was nothing to do now but keep the flames from herself while she too waited to wake.

Snow awoke with a jolt. She sat bolt upright to see Emma beside her, David gently rubbing her back.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked, concerned. Emma nodded.

"Burns weren't as bad as normal when I healed them. Still, mom, you shouldn't have done that… you could have got hurt." Emma examined Snow's arms and winced. "You _are _hurt." She said guiltily. Snow followed Emma's gaze to her right hand and saw a trail of nasty looking blisters along her knuckles. Only now that she was aware of them and the adrenalin was gone did they start to throb painfully. She tried to hide the pain from Emma.

"Don't worry Emma, I'm fine." She said calmly. David picked something off the floor and came over to Snow.

"Your mom's right Em, don't worry. I'll sort it and she'll be right as rain." Snow could see now he had a tub of water to cool the burn and cellophane to wrap it in. Just as he was about to slowly pull her hand into the water, Emma stopped him, taking Snow's injured hand herself.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked, curiously.

"It's my fault you got hurt," Emma began. "I can fix this, it'll stop the pain much quicker and leave no scars." Emma said, beginning to focus on the hand. Immediately, the blisters started to heal. When she was finished, Snow gently tested her hand.

"Thank you, Emma." She said quietly, in complete awe at how wonderful her daughter was. Emma shrugged.

"It's no biggie, Gold taught me that too. He was right, it did come in handy." Emma got up from the bed… and then gasped before falling back on the bed, unconscious.

"Emma!" Both her parents cried in fear. They were by her side in seconds.

"She's just fainted." Snow announced. "David, go get her a glass of water, she should be awake by the time you get back up."

Snow was correct, Emma was just coming too as David re-entered the room. Emma squinted in the morning light.

"What happened?" She moaned. Snow helped her move so she was lying properly on the bed again. She took the glass from David and passed it to Emma who took some small sips.

"I think you over did it by helping me today. You may be powerful, Emma, but your body is still new to magic. You have to be careful, I don't want you getting hurt."

"And I don't want you having burns all over you because you're trying to help me." Emma muttered.

"I'm the mother, it's my job to protect you, not the other way around, understood?" Snow said gently. She chuckled when all she got in reply was a slight roll of the eyes. She felt Emma's forehead and frowned. "Far too warm. I'll be back in a minute." Snow left Emma's side and came back a few minutes later with a cold cloth and some painkillers.

"Take these with your water." She instructed, handing the pills to Emma. Emma did as she was told. Snow then gently pressed the cloth to Emma's burning forehead. "That should help take your temperature down. Bed rest for you today." Snow ordered. Emma couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"At what point did I suddenly go back to being ten?" She joked. Snow smiled lightly.

"You didn't, but that doesn't mean I'm not taking care of you, and that there won't be repercussions if you put a toe out of this bed without my say so. Understood?" Emma gulped at how serious her mom sounded.

"Yes mom." She replied, missing out her usual sarcastic comments. David watched the scene from the side and chuckled to himself. Like mother like daughter.


	6. The nightmare man

The nightmare man

Emma soon recovered from her overuse of magic. She'd even managed to have Snow allow herself to be healed…after Emma threatened to hide her sleeping pills. Even though she knew her mom would be there, Emma was nervous about going back into the room. Nervous about what her mom would see. Snow could see how pale Emma had become as she got settled in the bed beside her. She reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"You ok?" She asked her. Emma gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"The room's changed since you've been there." She mumbled. "It's…evolved. You coming in last night threw it off course, but it will be prepared tonight." She mumbled.

"Emma," Snow said, confused. "What do you mean the room has evolved?" Emma looked at her with helpless, frightened eyes. She shuddered slightly. She couldn't talk about it, she didn't want to. Instead she shook her head and turned to face away from her mother.

"You'll see soon enough." She said quietly. Snow reached out and started to stroke through her hair.

"Whatever it is," she began. "You won't be alone tonight. I'll be right in there with you. And your father will be right beside you, ready for when you wake up." Snow said, trying to ease her daughter's fears. Snow didn't get any form of response from Emma, so settled for stroking through her hair, humming softy. When Snow realised Emma had fallen into an uneasy sleep, she took her pills to join her in the burning room…

Snow immediately found Emma huddled in a corner of the room and went over to her. She knelt down in front of Emma and saw the fear in her eyes. Snow put her hands on Emma's shoulders.

"I'm here." She said soothingly. "Whatever it is, I'll keep you safe." Emma gave her mom a disbelieving look that broke Snow's heart, though she didn't show it. Snow helped Emma to her feet, and just out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. Snow was sure she'd seen a man- or the image of a man- in the flames. She grabbed Emma and pulled her behind her.

"Hello?" Snow called over the roar of the flames.

"You're wasting your breath." Emma told her. "He's not a person…"

"What do you mean?" Snow asked, tightening her grip on Emma. Emma didn't answer her. "You said the room had evolved. Is this something to do with that?" Again, Emma stayed silent. "Emma!" Snow said frantically. "You need to tell me!" An eerie chuckle echoed around the room.

"You can't hide behind mommy forever." It said.

"Emma?" Snow asked, frightened.

"The room knows." Emma croaked. "It knows your biggest fears. It makes them real." The chuckle went through the room again.

"Well aren't I honoured to be your biggest fear Emzy?"

"Leave her alone." Snow snarled. "You can't hurt her anymore. I won't let you!"

"Oh?" he mocked. "Maybe not tonight, but you'll both be back. And even when you're not here, you can't protect me from getting inside her head!" With a pillar of flames, he was gone, and Emma and Snow were awake. Emma shot bolt upright, and David caught her shoulders.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. I've got you." He said softly. David glanced over at Snow who nodded, assuring him that she was fine. Apparently they'd both escaped burns this time. David gently held out Emma's arms and checked, just in case. Snow waited until he was finished his inspection before asking

"Who was that, Emma?" Snow asked quietly. David looked confused.

"Was there somebody else in the room who knew you Emma?" He asked. Emma shook her head.

"Not exactly." She whispered. David looked at Snow, even more confused.

"The room has changed," Snow told him. "It's not just a burning room. It knows your fears." David looked at Emma now, concerned.

"Is someone in there frightening you, Emma?" He asked her. Emma stayed silent.

"Please tell us." Snow said, reaching out and touching her daughter's cheek. "We can't help you if you won't." Emma gave a deep sigh, leaning into her mother's hand.

"He was my foster dad for a couple of years." She muttered. "And not one of the good ones. Let's just say I have good reason to have him in that room." David and Snow had to take many deep breaths to keep their tempers. They'd sent Emma through the wardrobe to keep her safe, not for her to be abused! The fact that she was still having nightmares about this man years on made them feel physically sick.

"Emma," David said, pulling Emma back slightly so she could look at him. "I have no words to describe how sorry we are that you went through that during your childhood. But I can promise you this, that man can't hurt you anymore. We won't let him. I know I can't fight him in the nightmare room, but your mother can. Emma, baby, she won't let you get hurt again." He assured her. Emma looked at her father, trying to use her "super power" to see if he was telling her the truth. But the love in his eyes, it scared her too much to get an accurate result. She slowly turned and got off the bed.

"I'm going to go make myself some coffee…" She mumbled, exiting the room. Snow and David looked at each other helplessly. They had a lot of work to do to get Emma out of the burning room.


	7. Snow's nightmare

Snow's nightmare

**Hope you like today's chapter, was certainly one of my favourites to write…**

The next night, Snow as usual was in the bed beside Emma, with David on a chair next to her.

"Don't worry," Snow assured her. "Now that I know he's there, I can protect you. He doesn't scare me."

"Maybe not you…" Emma mumbled.

"Hey," Snow said, rubbing Emma's back. "Nothing is scarier than a mad mom. And trust me, if he tries to hurt you or upset you I'll be as mad as they come." Emma gave a slight flash of a smile that her dad saw. Her eyes were beginning to droop. Snow could feel her breathing growing heavier. "Sleep. I'll be right there with you, and I will keep you safe." Snow whispered. Emma didn't have much choice. She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off…

As usual when Emma opened her eyes she found herself in the burning room. A quick sweep of the room told her she was alone.

"Please get here before he does." Emma begged. She huddled herself in a corner, waiting for whoever came first. She snapped her head up when she heard footsteps in front of her. Her heart leapt for joy when she saw her mom. Snow smiled at Emma, helping her daughter to her feet.

"I'm going to keep you safe." She told her. "We're going to wait in this room together until we wake up. And when he comes we're going to ignore him. I won't let you get hurt." Snow said, squeezing Emma's hand. Emma nodded faintly, but that's when it happened. Suddenly, an earthquake tore through the room. Emma was lifted off her feet by the force and flung across the room. Before she'd even landed he was there, waiting. A ring of fire shot up from the ground, trapping Emma with him.

"Emma!" Snow yelled in anguish. She dashed forward to the circle, trying to get inside. "Don't worry Emma, I'm coming!" She screamed. It seemed like the room was playing a game, deliberately tormenting Snow by creating a small gap, but as soon as Snow got close enough to jump through, it would close, and another gap would form on the other side of the circle. At one of the gaps, Snow caught a glimpse of Emma. She was absolutely terrified, on the ground trying to scoot away from him. But he was too fast. He grabbed her arm with his fiery hand, causing Emma to give a blood curdling scream.

"Keep your hands off her! Get away!" Snow yelled, unable to help Emma. But he ignored Snow, focusing only on Emma.

"Useless." The eerie hiss echoed around the room. "Look at you, not even trying to fight back. You're just as pathetic as you were all those years ago. You'll never change. Weak, useless, pathetic." Emma had wrenched her arm free and was trying to shield herself with them.

"Don't listen to him, Emma!" Snow screamed, tears falling down her face. "You're none of those things! You're strong Emma!" For the first time that night, he began to recognise Snow's presence. He backed away from Emma ever so slightly and cocked his head in Snow's direction. Then, he gave a sickening laugh.

"What lies." He hissed. "Do you really think she cares about you, Emma?" He laughed again. "How could anyone care about you? You're useless."

"NO!" Snow bellowed, trying as hard as she could to get inside the ring of fire. "That's not true Emma, you know it's not! I love you more than anyone else!" The tears were pouring down her face. He sniggered.

"That's not true, and you know it Emma. She would be in here if she cared. But she doesn't, not really. She feels sorry for you, that's all."

"Emma don't listen to him!" Snow begged. It was then that Snow realised something. Emma had been taken and separated from her. The comments that were being made were questioning Snow, not Emma. This wasn't Emma's nightmare, this was Snow's. Having Emma hurt and not being able to help her. Trying to get in the ring was pointless if it was meant to keep her away from Emma.

"Emma," Snow said weakly, tears streaming down her face. "Emma please wake up. He can't hurt you if you're awake. Please baby, please wake up." Snow pleaded. The sickening laugh echoed around the room again as he placed a finger against Emma's arm, causing her to whimper and Snow to spring fresh tears.

"I don't need my cigarettes to do this anymore, do I Emzy?" He said, repeating the action.

"Stop it!" Snow yelled. "Stop hurting her! Do what you want to me, but leave my daughter alone!" He turned in her direction, but didn't move from Emma's side.

"No." He said simply, grabbing Emma's whole forearm causing Emma to yell out in agony.

"Stop it!" Snow screamed falling to her knees. But then Emma was gone, and the ring of fire disappeared, like someone had blown it out. Snow felt a small hint of relief, Emma had woken up. David could take care of her now. Snow wanted to hold her close and let her know how untrue those things he'd said were, but she had to wait until the drugs wore off. Snow couldn't see him, as she was looking at the ground, but she knew he'd drifted over to her. She could feel the heat from him, hear the crackling of his flames, and smell the smoke that smelled different from the rest of the room.

"You've failed." He hissed. "What kind of mother do you call yourself when you can't protect your only child? I can hurt her again and again and again, just like I did when she was a child. You didn't protect her then either, did you?" Snow tried her best to ignore him, but his words cut deeper than any sword ever could.

*David's POV*

Like every night, David sat at their bedside, watching over them. Each time a burn appeared on either of them he had to fight himself not to fix it there and then. But he knew it only made things worse if he patched them up while they were still in the room. But tonight, things were different. They were worse. He knew something was very wrong when blisters appeared in the shape of a hand on Emma's arm. Of course he wanted to wake them, to save them, and it killed them inside that he couldn't.

He was sitting with his head when a gasp alerted him to the fact that someone was awake. His head shot up to see Emma sitting bolt upright in the bed.

"Emma!" He called, relieved. "Sweetie, what happened in there? Things seemed different this time." David waited, but Emma did not answer, she was staring at the opposite wall, shaking. David was deeply concerned, why wasn't she moving? She wasn't even healing herself. David knew he'd have to wait for Snow to wake up to get a full picture. Until then, he'd patch Emma up. "Here honey, let me sort those…" He said, reaching for her arm, but Emma snatched it away, flinching. David frowned. "Baby, please, I need to help you." He said desperately, trying to take her arm again, but yet again Emma snatched it away. This time David was sure he heard a faint whimper. He felt useless, like he couldn't help her. He hated it. He sat back in his chair, giving Emma a little space. "I'm here Em." He told her, wondering if she even heard him. "I won't let you get hurt again."

About half an hour later, Snow bolted upright.

"Emma!" She gasped, scrambling over to her. "Emma." She said again, pulling her close. She didn't flinch like she did when Charming had gone for her arm, but didn't react either.

"She hasn't moved, Snow." David croaked helplessly. "She just kept staring at the wall. She hasn't even healed her burns." Snow looked down at Emma's arms and was nearly sick. They were the worst she'd ever seen. Snow choked back the sobs. She felt that this was her fault, but right now Emma needed her. "What do we do, Snow?" David asked, feeling lost. Snow looked at him with sad eyes.

"We be her parents. David pass me the first aid kit." Snow asked. David shook his head.

"She wouldn't let me near them, Snow. She…she flinched." He said sadly.

"Well, she'll let me, I know it." Snow said, holding out her hand. David checked over her hand first.

"What about you? Aren't you hurt too?" He asked. Snow shook her head. She didn't have any wounds from tonight that David could heal with a first aid kit. David let Snow take it and sure enough, Emma let Snow wrap up her burns. "What happened in there, Snow?" David asked, desperate for answers himself. Snow shook her head, not wanting to discuss it with Emma in the room.

"Later." She told him. Snow looked at Emma and sighed. She placed a hand on her forehead and could feel that she was burning hot. "David, help me move Emma forward a little and then hand me her brush and a bobble please." Snow asked. David did as Snow asked. When Emma was moved, Snow placed herself behind her and took the brush and bobble. "Let's get this hair out of your face, shall we?" She whispered to Emma. Then, gently, Snow began to brush through Emma's hair and braid it down her back. When she was finished, Snow moved out from behind the still silent Emma and beside her. She kissed Emma's head and gently took her head down so it was cradled against Snow's chest.

"Please tell me you don't believe him." Snow pleaded. "Emma, you are the most important person in my world." Emma didn't move, she sat staring at the wall. Snow had never felt so broken. That vile man had used her own nightmares to hurt her daughter, it made her sick.

Emma didn't improve much over the following day. Snow and David had tried to coax her into eating, drinking and sleeping, but she wouldn't do any of it.

"Snow," David called from the door, beckoning her out. Snow nodded, and went to get up, but suddenly Emma had an iron clad grip on her hand. This was the biggest sign of alertness Emma had given since waking up from the room. Snow looked back, and saw Emma give a slight shake of her head. It broke her heart, but David had a right to know what had gone on, they had to plan what to do next. Being a bandit meant Snow was easily stronger than Emma, so she managed to release herself. A tiny panicked whimper escaped Emma's lips. Snow stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry," she said soothingly. "I'll be right back. I'll just be outside of the door. Nobody's going to hurt you here, I won't let them." Snow got up from the bed, unable to look back at Emma's broken face. She went out into the hallway, making sure to leave the door open a little in case she heard anything from Emma.

"Snow, I'm scared." David admitted. "I've never seen her so…so…broken. Was it that man again?" Snow nodded, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes," She whispered. "But he wasn't trying to hurt Emma, he was using my nightmares, Charming. My nightmare of Emma getting hurt by these people again and me being unable to stop it." David pulled Snow close to him as she cried.

"It's not your fault." He murmured to her.

"But I went in there to protect her, and look what he's done to her!" She won't sleep David, she's refusing. That, or eat or even drink." David sighed, knowing there was little choice left.

"Do you want me to call Whale?" He asked his wife. Snow instantly shook her head.

"No, please. That would make things ten times worse. He would give her a sedative, force her to go back in there. No, let me talk to her again. I'll tell her I won't go back into the burning room with her, so she knows she doesn't have to worry about my nightmares." David gave a reluctant nod.

"But if all else fails, we'll have to call Whale, agreed?" He said sadly. Snow gave a sigh but nodded before stepping back into the room. Emma had moved position. She was lying in a foetal position, facing away from the rest of the bed. Snow got on spare side of the bed and began to gently rub Emma's back.

"Emma," She said softly. "Sweetheart, at some point, you're going to have to sleep again." The only answer Emma gave was a shudder. "But you're not going to have to worry this time. He can't hurt you with my nightmares if I'm not there. I won't go back into the burning room with you, you'll be safe." Snow explained. Emma suddenly sat bolt upright, violently shaking her head.

"No!" She yelled, panicking. "No please, I'll do as you ask, please, don't make me go back in there alone!" Emma had tears rolling down her cheeks now. Snow was flabbergasted, she had not expected that!

"Hey," She said, rubbing Emma's back to calm her down. "Emma, sweetie, if I'm in there with you, he can't use me to hurt you. I'm just trying to keep you safe." Snow said, lost for what to do.

"But when you're there, at least you can try and help. At least I know you're there. If you're not, he'll think he's right, that you don't care." Emma muttered. Snow felt like the wind had been knocked right out of her. She pulled Emma close.

"Emma, baby, he will never be right. I'm sorry if you thought I was doing this because I don't care, I never want you to think that. If it's what you really want, I'll come back into the room with you." Emma nodded, relaxing into Snow as David came in with a glass of water and handed it to Emma who began taking slow sips.

"Progress?" He asked Snow. Snow nodded.

"But there's one condition." Emma stopped taking her water to listen. "We're going to find him in this world too."

**Thanks again to everyone who reviews, they really help keep me going! **


	8. Precious items

Precious items

"What?" Emma asked, sure she'd heard her wrong. Surely her mother wasn't suggested she face that monster.

"If you want me to go back into the nightmare room with you, we have to find your old foster dad in real life as well." Emma shook her head, scooting away from Snow. "Emma," Snow sighed. She reached over and cupped Emma's face in her hands. "Sweetie, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this to help you. If you can face him in real life you can face him in the nightmare room. Besides, I'm not expecting you to go alone. Your father and I will go with you, and trust me, we will have a few words to say to him." Snow said, just imagining what she would do to this man when she got her hands on him. Nobody hurt her baby.

"How?" Emma questioned, becoming defensive. "You and dad can't cross the town line. As soon as you do you forget everything and become Mary Margaret and David Nolan again!" Emma said, becoming hysterical.

"Emma," Snow said, lowering her voice, trying to get Emma to calm down. "If Rumplestiltskin can leave so can we. He owes us a lot after creating the curse. All we need are our items to allow us to leave."

"Oh that's all?" Emma said sarcastically. "Such an easy thing to find, an item so precious from your homeland…"

"_Our _homeland." Snow corrected her.

"_Our _homeland," Emma continued with a sigh "That it can allow you to leave without forgetting who you are. I'm sure they're easy to come by…" Emma was surprised by how calm her parents looked, but then she realised why. "You've already planned your objects haven't you?" She grumbled. Snow gave a small smile. She really did have quite a clever daughter.

"Ever since Rumple took you to New York. We didn't know what you'd be going to face, we had to be prepared." Snow explained. "Your father's item is in the pawn shop, mines is actually in this house." Snow said calmly. Emma raised her eyebrows in confusion. "May I borrow your blanket, Emma?" Snow asked. Emma's eyebrows knitted closer together.

"My blanket?" She asked. "What's so special about it?" Emma was even more confused by the weird look her mom was giving her.

"What's so special about it? Oh Emma, what isn't special about it? It was precious enough for me to wrap the most precious person in my world in, the only thing I could give her growing up. So I'd imagine if anything can get me out of here, that's it." Snow finished with a smile. Emma couldn't deny that she was touched, but wasn't sure how to show it, so decided to divert the subject.

"And your object dad?" Emma asked. David gave her a similar weird look to Snow.

"It's in the same ballpark as your mom's." He told her. "A unicorn from your mobile. I spent months putting that together for you. I wanted it to be perfect, just like I knew you would be." Emma was blushing, unable to cope with the love.

"Even so," Emma said, looking at the floor. "Just because _you _feel that Rumple owes you a favour, doesn't mean he feels the same way. How do you plan on getting the potions out of him?" Emma asked, hoping they'd see the flaw in the plan and drop the whole idea. She really didn't want to see her old foster father. No such luck.

"Trust me," David said, getting up and grabbing his sword. "I can be very persuasive." Emma raised an eyebrow, in a way remarkably similar to her mother.

"Dad, that might work with most people, but are you forgetting who you're dealing with? He could turn you into a fly with a wave of his hand."

"Trust me Emma," David said, feeling determined. "Because of that man I missed your entire childhood. It's only right he places his part in putting things right." David said leaving. Emma watched him leave, speechless. She slumped back on the bed with a groan. Snow smiled slightly and came over to join her. She lay beside Emma and smiled at how speechless Emma still was.

"He's right you know." Snow told her. "He'll get the potions. He's quite protective when it comes to his family."

"That's an understatement." Emma grumbled, making Snow chuckle.

"It's not a bad thing really, it's just because he loves you. He wants a chance to make things right, we both do." Emma sighed, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"He can't do that if Rumple turns him into a fly now can he?" Emma pointed out, looking down at her mom. Snow reached up and cupped Emma's cheek.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He'll be back before you know it." Snow assured her. "And then later today, we find this man and we show him what happens when you mess with my little girl." Snow told her. Emma scoffed lightly.

"Little girl, really?" Emma asked. Snow blinked at her.

"Really." She said calmly. "Problem?"

"Even if I did would you stop saying it?" Emma asked, Snow shook her head.

"Nope. I'm afraid it will always be true." Snow looked at Emma seriously. "Can you still remember where your old foster dad lives?" The less digging we have to do the better." Snow said. Emma looked away from her mother.

"I remember exactly where he lives." She whispered. "I'll never forget." Snow sat up and pulled Emma into her arms.

"It's ok." Snow said soothingly. "We're going to take care of him. He's going to regret every time he laid a finger on you." Emma didn't respond, still not sure this was the right idea.

Snow sat with Emma like that for an hour, until they heard the front door open. Both their heads looked up as Charming came into the room. He held up a small bottle in one hand and a glass unicorn in the other.

"We have a monster to slay."

**To the Charmers amongst you, tomorrow will be the first of a couple of daddy Charming chapters . **


	9. The visit

The visit

**Thank you SO much to ****FaerieTales4ever for the amazing cover! I flipped a coin in the end :P**

"I can't do this." Emma said suddenly. Snow turned around to see her hyperventilating. She reached her hand back, which Emma grasped for dear life. Snow stroked her thumb across Emma's hand.

"Yes, yes you can." She told her. "We'll be right there with you. You need to do this sweetie, _we _need to do this. I can't fight him in the burning room- but I can kick his ass here."

"We can kick his ass here. And every other part of him…" David added, holding the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. Emma looked out of the window towards the door.

"He scares me." Emma whispered. "I can't fight back, he's too strong." Her face was paler than Snow had ever seen it.

"You don't have to fight him." Snow assured her. "We won't let him hurt you- not again." Emma took a few deep breaths.

"You'll be right behind the wall?" Emma asked. Snow nodded.

"You're safe." She assured her again. Emma nodded. She opened the car door.

"It's now or never…" She muttered. Slowly Emma got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She double checked that either side of her were her parents. With a reassuring nod from each of them, she rang the door.

"Coming!" She heard a gruff voice yell. She could hear him thumping up the hall. If she wasn't frozen to the spot in fear Emma would have turned and fled. She swayed slightly as she heard a key turn. Snow had to stop herself from moving out and shielding Emma, but for him to show his true self he had to think that Emma was alone. Then the door opened, and Emma was face to face with her nightmare.

He looked a lot older than he had all those years ago- but those grey eyes were as cold as ever. He had a lit cigarette in his hand.

"Can I help you?" He asked, blowing smoke into her face. The smell- or the memories the smell triggered-made Emma's skin crawl. If there was one good thing to say about him, he made damn well sure Emma would never smoke.

"Long time no see." She said, mustering up as much confidence as she could. But her body language gave her away. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest. "Forgotten me, have you?" She asked, slightly cockily. He seemed confused for a moment, but then his face broke out in a sickening grin.

"Hey there Emzy." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Haven't you grown up, little girl? I told you you'd be back one day, didn't I?"

"I'm not here for any pleasantries." Emma snapped. "I want to know why you made an innocent ten year olds' life Hell."

"Well that's a little ungrateful." He said, sounding offended. "I fed you, didn't I? I gave you a bed, clothes…"

"As well as a whole heap of scars and bruises, two fractured wrists and six broken ribs." Emma rhymed off. Snow and David struggled not to leap out and batter him to a bloody pulp. Not only had he done all these horrible things to their daughter- but she'd remembered every single injury. And probably the story behind each too.

He bent down slightly so he and Emma were eye level.

"But you deserved those, didn't you?" He said slowly. "You remember what I taught you? If you're not strong enough to fight back- you deserve what you get." He could sense Emma's fear. "You're still not strong enough, are you Emzy?" As he said that, he grabbed Emma's arm and pulled it away from her chest. He held his cigarette above it, seemingly enjoying Emma's whimpers. He was right, she thought, she was too weak to fight back, Snow and David lunged forward at near identical times. Snow reached him first. She wrenched his hand from Emma's arm and stood protectively in front of her.

"Hands off." She snarled. There was only a flicker of surprise on his features.

"Aww, has Emzy brought a friend to play?" He asked, grabbing Snow's arm. Snow rolled her eyes and booted him in the stomach, forcing him back. He grunted in pain, then gave a dark chuckle. "A feisty one, aren't you?" He looked up expecting Snow, but instead David was standing there, fist raised. Snow was behind him, comforting Emma, making sure she knew she was safe now. David punched the monster so hard you could almost see the stars in his eyes. He fell with a crash to the floor.

"You've done enough damage to my family. It's time you got a taste of your own medicine." David hissed. The man slowly wiped the trail of blood coming from his lip.

"Your family?" He grunted. "She doesn't have any family- that's how I got stuck with her. Nobody wanted her." David could hardly contain his rage. How dare he say something like that!

"That," David said quietly, fearing if he spoke any louder the whole street would hear him. "Couldn't be farther from the truth." "So," David continued menacingly. "Two fractured wrists, six broken ribs and a lot of scars and bruises. Where shall we begin?" David caught the flicker of fear on his face. "Well, you know what they say. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth…"

"Dad," Emma interrupted. "What are you doing?"

"Dad?" the monster croaked from the floor. "That's…that's not possible. You're the same age."

"No." David stated. "What's not possible is that you thought you could put my daughter through what you did and didn't think I'd come for you one day." He snarled.

"Who are you to judge, parent of the year? Where were you when I dealt with your brat, huh? If you didn't like the lessons I taught her, why didn't you stop me?" David swung his fist down hard on the monster's face again.

"Do you really think that bating me is a good idea right now?" David barked. "I tried to do the right thing for my daughter- for reasons your tiny brain will never understand. But I'm here now, and I plan on making things right." As David pulled his leg back to charge into his side, Emma broke free of her mother's hold and rushed towards him, She placed her hand on David's shoulder and he froze mid-kick.

"You're better than this." Emma said softly.

"Emma," David sighed. "After all he did to you…"

"He could call the police if he wanted." Emma cut in. "This is assault. And I don't really want you behind bars."

"If he does call them, we can tell them exactly what he did to you." Snow said, joining them. "How he's lucky it's your father dealing with him and not me." Emma shook her head sadily.

"He went to jail once I was taken away. As far as they're concerned, he's done his time."

"Yeah?" David said through gritted teeth and his hands in tight fists. "Not to me." As far as he was concerned nobody that put his daughter through so much pain would ever finish their time.

"Dad." Emma said, in a voice that made it clear she wanted his full attention. David reluctantly turned around, away from the scum. "Please stop."

"But I'm meant to protect you." He said helplessly. "And I didn't. So the least I should do is make things right for you." Emma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, for me, walk away." Emma pleaded. David looked torn between doing as his daughter wished and getting his revenge on the man who hurt her so badly. Emma sighed, deciding to pull out the big guns.

"Daddy." She said. David was shocked, he looked at her feeling immensely proud. "Let it go." Emma pleaded again. David closed his eyes and counted to ten. He looked back at the man in a heap on the floor. He would follow Emma's wishes. But he had something to say first.

"Listen here," he growled in the man's ear. "I will do as Emma asks, and I will not drive my sword through your chest like you deserve. But that doesn't mean you're getting off the hook. For years Emma's been terrified of you, always watching her back. Now she doesn't have to, because I will die before I let you near her again. Now, it's your turn. Just because I'm leaving now doesn't mean I'll forget this. There might come a time when I see Emma flinch at a sudden touch, or see a tear in her eye when she remembers what you did to her. And when that happens I might decide to come back and finish where we left off. So now you can watch your back, and see how it feels. Scum." David snarled as he stood up. He took Snow's hand with one of his and wrapped a protective arm around Emma with the other. Snow pulled away from her husband at the last second, leaving both him and Emma confused. She walked back over to the man, still huddled on the floor. Then without warning, she kicked him in the groin. He howled in pain, which Snow seemed to delight in.

"That is just a tiny, miniscule amount of the pain you put my daughter through." She growled. She turned to face the now shocked looking others. Snow simply shrugged. "Emma never said I was too good to beat him up…"

"Oh no fair! David complained. "If your mother gets to do that, I at least get to…"

Emma grabbed Snow's hand and started pulling the pair of them towards the door.

"I think you've both done enough damage for one…lifetime." Emma commented. But Snow and David weren't so sure they could ever do him enough damage for the pain Emma went through, and the new pain she was going through in the burning room. Would being able to face him in real life get rid of him there too?

**Read tomorrow's chapter to find out! **


	10. Being dad

Being dad

Dealing with the man in real life hadn't been quite as helpful as Snow and David had hoped for. Yes, she seemed less nervous of the man himself, but didn't seem convinced that would stop him in the burning room. David was waiting for the girls to fall asleep before going up to the room when he sighed.

"You ok?" David looked up to see Snow looking at him. David ran a hand though his hair.

"Not really he admitted. Snow sat down beside him.

"Talk to me?" She asked calmly. David looked up at her and into her eyes. She was the only person who could get anything out of him.

"I'm the world's worst father." He whispered, defeated. "She grew up with assholes like that all her childhood, and the heartbreak didn't stop when she grew up. And where was I, Snow? I was lying on my ass sleeping through it all! It was my job to keep her safe from assholes who tried to hurt her. I failed her." David said, tears threatening to spill out. Snow squeezed his shoulder, and then gently undid his top shirt button. She ran her finger along the thin scar she had revealed.

"Have you forgotten how you got this, Charming?" She asked him. David gave her a confused look. "You got this scar by protecting our daughter the only way you could, by sending her here. I know Emma didn't get the childhood she deserved, but she wouldn't have had any childhood if Regina had got her hands on her. Every time it has been possible for you to defend Emma, you've done so. You are a great father to her, please never forget that." Snow said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. With a sigh, Snow got up. "She's refusing to sleep." Snow said helplessly. "I'm doing my best to calm her down, but she's just so scared David. I think I'll try a hot chocolate, that normally does the trick…"

"No need." David told her, as he got up and fumbled around a drawer. Eventually, he got what he had been looking for, a lighter. He then walked across the room and grabbed a candle. Snow looked at the items in his hands and worked out what he was doing and smiled. "Give me five minutes." He said. "I can't help her inside that room, but I can help her here." He said, making his way up to Emma's room. He knocked on the door and when he had no answer he popped his head in. He smiled at the sight. Emma was sitting up, quite stubbornly on the bed with her arms folded across her chest…and fighting to keep her eyes open. David walked over and put the candle on her bedside table. Emma looked at it, confused.

"I'm about to go into a burning room and you bring a candle in here? You really have a weird sense of humour…" She mumbled sleepily. David gave a small smile.

"Just trust me and settle down." He told her. Emma shook her head.

"Mom's already tried, I'm not sleeping. I refuse to go back to that monster. I spend enough of my childhood with the real deal without facing him in my current nightmares thank you very much." David gave a sad sigh.

"You know he's not ever going to hurt you in real life ever again, right? You know I'll run my sword through him if I so much as see him?" Emma nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm fairly sure the real version doesn't want to see you ever again. But the one in the nightmares, he's different. You and mom can't hurt him with weapons. He can hurt mom, too. He knows her fears…" Emma shuddered, remembering her last time in the room.

"Hey," Charming said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now your mother knows what she's up against, don't underestimate her either. But enough stalling." David gently pushed Emma back so she was lying against the pillow. Emma gave him a filthy look.

"That was a nasty trick." She complained. David rolled his eyes.

"Well if it works I'm not going to feel too bad." He then lit the candle.

"I used to do this for your mother when she had nightmares. It will help keep them away." He told her. "And even if the candle doesn't, you'll feel the warmth of it through the night. That's me Em, reminding you that I'm here for you, ok? Your mother and I are both here for you." David could see that Emma's eyes were closing. "Sleep." He whispered. "Your mother will be up shortly. You're alright. I love you, princess." He told her. He could see a small smile grace her face, before she faded out. Barely a minute later, Snow came into the room. David smiled at her.

"She's out like a light. I knew my candle would work. You'd better take your pills, I don't like the idea of her being alone in there too long." He said concerned. Snow kissed his cheek before getting into the bed beside Emma. "I told you you're a good dad." She said, taking her pills. Before she fell asleep, she saw how he beamed with pride at Emma, their amazingly brave daughter. Snow opened her eyes in the nightmare room. But things were very different. It was pitch black, Snow couldn't see anything!

"Emma!" Snow called.

"I'm here!" Emma replied. Snow followed her voice until she found her. Snow grasped her shaky hand.

"It's ok." Snow said soothingly. "I'm here."

"Did you think it was all over?" The eerie voice cackled. "This is where the fun really begins…"


	11. Emma's life

Emma's life

Snow could hear Emma hyperventilating already. "It's alright." Snow assured her. "Whatever he throws at us I will keep you safe…"

"Oh, is that so?" He mocked. "You might be able to protect her in the present, Snow White, but you can't protect her from her past!" Snow heard Emma choke on thin air. "That's right," The voice continued. "There's an awful lot of things from your life you haven't told mommy and daddy, isn't there Emma? We wouldn't want that, would we! They should see everything they missed…" Suddenly, a sort of screen appeared in the otherwise pitch black room. Snow felt her eyes being drawn to the screen, she couldn't force them away or block their view. Whatever this was, it was meant for Snow to see.

"No!" Emma yelled, trying in vain to block Snow's view herself. "There are reasons I didn't share this stuff! I don't want them seeing it, they don't need to know!" Emma yelled, panicking. She'd spent her whole adulthood pretending moments she was sure were about to be shown to Snow didn't happen. She refused to let anyone see how weak she had been, how weak she still sometimes could be.

"Emma," Snow said calmly. "Honey, it's useless. Whatever he's about to show is meant for me. Can you look away from the screen?" Snow asked. Emma tested before answering.

"I can." She replied weakly.

"Good." Snow said, extending her hand to Emma. Emma took her hand and Snow pulled her closer. She gently, but firmly, pulled Emma's head down and did her best to cover her ears. Emma tried to pull back, confused. How would this stop Snow seeing any of this?

"He might be making me watch this, but not you. I told you I'd protect you from whatever he threw at us. I won't allow him to make you relive any of this." In a gesture to show she was accepting her mother's help, Emma slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around Snow's middle, shaking. Snow rested her head on top of Emma's, her eyes still focused on the screen. "It's alright." Snow said softly. "It will be over soon." Then, the screen flickered into life. It was obvious from the beginning exactly how it would go. It was Emma's life, taken exactly from her point of view. Starting from the moment things started to go wrong- when her first foster parents (the Swans) started arguing about her.

"_You're the one who thought adopting a kid was a good idea, you can tell her she's leaving!"_

"_Oh no, I'm not the one who was stupid enough to drink on the job!"_

"_I never wanted her in the first place! All she's done is tear our marriage apart!" _Snow heard little Emma sniffle, and the vision on the screen became blurry, obviously because Emma's eyes were filled with tears.

"_I'm sorry." _The little girl whispered. All Snow wanted to do was pick the little girl- _her_ little girl- up and tell her it wasn't her fault, that she was so very loved. Snow had to remind herself that in one way, she was holding her, but that didn't make her feel much better.

The scene changed, Emma was older now, about five or six. Snow could tell by the amount of children she was in a group home. Emma was lying on a bed cuddling into her blanket, the one thing Snow had managed to give her daughter. An adult came into the room. Emma hastily tried to hide her blanket behind her blanket, but the adult had seen her.

"What are you hiding Swan?" They snapped. Emma shook her head. The adult sighed impatiently and grabbed Emma's arm roughly, forcing her to show the blanket. Emma's rapid heartbeat from the day filled the room. "This is filthy." The adult barked. "I will have to take it off you…"

"NO!" Emma screamed. Scurrying back on the bed, clinging to the blanket for dear life. "It's mine! My real mommy and daddy gave it to me. You can't take it!" Emma yelled shaking her head. The adult sighed.

"Fine!" She yelled, reaching out and slapping Emma across the face making little Emma yelp and Snow tighten her hold on big Emma. "It'll be the last thing you ever get from them. They're never coming back for you, you'll never see them again." The adult yelled, storming out of the room. Emma curled into a ball on the bed, the blanket tight between her fists.

"They will come." She whimpered. "They'll save me."

"_You found us._" Snow thought, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "_You saved us, baby. And I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you're the one being saved._" The film didn't get much better from that point on. Snow saw every heart breaking and tragic event of Emma's life, right up until she gave Henry away. Watching the birth through Emma's eyes was particularly difficult for Snow. She heard every excruciating scream, saw every tear, knowing she should have been there. She should have been there, holding Emma's hand, soothing her. Letting her know it would all be over soon, that the baby made the pain worth it. But Snow knew it wasn't like that for Emma. The pain was worse after Henry was born.

"_I don't know how to be a mother." _She heard Emma sob. If Snow could have, she would have broken down on the floor. Even though the sensible part of her brain told her she had to put Emma through the wardrobe, she would always blame herself for everything her daughter went through. But it wasn't just her eyes being glued to the screen that stopped her, she had to stay strong for Emma. Emma was silently crying into her chest. Snow wasn't sure how much Emma had heard.

"It's ok." Snow whispered. "I'm right here, I won't let you be hurt by them again…"

"Emma," The eerie voice echoed. "Come on out, Emzy." He coaxed her. The screen flickered into life again. "Don't you wanna see how things could have been if you hadn't been sent through that wardrobe? I can show you…" Snow could tell Emma could certainly hear him, and that she was becoming curious. She tightened her hold at the top of Emma's head.

"He's just trying to upset you." Snow said sadly. "Don't look if you don't have to, Emma." Emma knew her mother was right, and started crying all over again. She wanted to look so badly, to know how things could have been, but she knew knowing would just make things worse. He chuckled.

"I can make her watch, you know. You can't stop me…"

"Try is and see what happens." Snow snarled. He. Would. Not. Hurt. Emma. This just caused more chuckling.

"Alright, I'll humour you. You'll be in this room many nights for me to make your daughter suffer. But what about you Snow? Do you want to see the life you took from your daughter?"

"I have a funny feeling I won't be given a choice." Snow replied.

"What a clever girl…" He told her, as the scenes started to play. Everything. Everything Snow had wanted for her little girl, shown like it had actually happened. Teaching her to walk, to talk. Her first ball. Story time, sneaking into her and David's bed in the middle of the night, David showing her how to sword fight, her showing her baby how to shoot an arrow.

"_I love you mommy!" _The little Emma said, as Snow picked her up and twirled her around, holding her close. Snow was fighting even harder to keep it together this time, but she would, for Emma.

"This was everything you could have had. _She _could have had, if you had just kept your mouth shut. One secret kept, and your child wouldn't have suffered all her life. Would have had parents to love her. But no, you took that from her, didn't you, Snow?" Snow refused to answer him, she kept her focus on holding Emma close. But then Emma disappeared, obviously waking up. Leaving her alone to his torments. Only now did Snow allow herself some weakness. She wept bitter tears for the things she had seen. This would be her only chance, for when she woke up her daughter would need her to be strong again.

"That's it Snow, let it all out." He mocked. "But crying won't do any good now, will it? The damage has been done. Well, some of it anyway. If you're crying now just you wait and see what I have in store for your precious little angel tomorrow night…"

"Don't you dare threaten her!" Snow ordered. "I will find a way to fight you, I won't let you hurt her!" All Snow heard was the fading boom of his laughter as the real world called her back again…


	12. Old wounds

Old wounds

When Emma awoke from that stint in the nightmare room, she found herself unable to bolt upright as she normally did. She was lying on her side, wrapped tightly in Snow's arms.

"She did that about half way through." She heard her father say. That gave Emma a little shock, she didn't know he was aware she was awake. "You started crying, and before I could do anything, she had reached her arms out and wrapped you up. You didn't stop, but it was certainly better." He told her, a hint of sadness in his voice. Emma managed to make eye contact with him. "I guess she can't help herself in either world, huh?" He said with a light smile on his face. Emma gave a small smile back, gently trying to release herself from Snow's hold. David laughed gently. "Here, let me help…" He suggested. David then managed to help Emma free herself. Once she was sitting up, David was able to get a better look at her. She was white as a ghost, except for puffy red eyes. "Oh honey," David said, concerned. "What happened in there? Are you badly burned?" He asked, inspecting her arms. Emma shook her head.

"No, no burns tonight. Tonight was… different." Emma said, shuddering. Then, unable to control herself, she started crying again.

"Oh, sweetheart." David said, his heart breaking. "Come here." He pulled Emma into his arms, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

The next thing either of them were aware of, was Snow reaching out and rubbing Emma's back.

"You're alright, sweetheart." Snow said, already pulling herself together to care for Emma. "He's gone now." Emma pulled herself away from David, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered. "For what he made you see…I'm sorry." Snow took Emma's hand.

"It's not your fault. I'm just grateful you didn't have to go through it again…"

"Is someone going to fill me in?" David asked, obviously agitated. Emma looked to Snow and gave a small nod, giving her permission to tell him.

"There were no flames tonight." Snow began. "It was pitch black when we arrived. Then a sort of screen appeared. It showed everything Emma went through right up to Henry's birth. He made me watch, but not Emma. I managed to stop Emma from having to see it or hear it. But he did try to coax her out for a second vision." Snow looked at David desperately. "One that showed how things would have been had we raised Emma." David could feel his wife's pain. Seeing the struggles Emma went through without them was hard enough without seeing how wonderful things could have been. "I wouldn't let Emma watch that either though, I wouldn't let her have that pain on top of the rest." David knew how much seeing that would have indeed hurt Emma, and was grateful Snow was there to shield her. But he also knew that is must have hurt Snow deeply.

"With the first one, what did he show you?" Emma piped up. Snow looked at her, confused. "All you saw was what he wanted you to see. I can give you the full picture."

"But honey, the whole point of me stopping you seeing any of that was so that you didn't have to relive it. I thought you wanted that too?" Snow asked, astounded. Emma nodded.

"You're right, all the bad stuff, I don't want to relive any of that. But like dad said, life is made up of moment. And in between all the bad things he showed you, good things happened. You deserve to know the good things." Snow sighed, unsure.

"Oh Emma, I don't know that I like this idea…"

"Please." Emma asked. "Please, just one moment then. Let me shed a bit of light on something." Snow could see that Emma wouldn't drop this, so decided just to go with it.

"There was one moment, you were in a group home. You were lying on your bed, cuddling into your blanket. A woman came in, she tried to take it off you, but you wouldn't let her and she… she… hit you." Snow finished, fighting to keep her cool. Yet another person who had dared laid their hands on her baby. Snow glanced over to David, and could see he felt the same way. To her surprise, Emma was smiling. "I fail to see what's so funny…" Snow said, not understanding.

"Don't worry about Ms Greene. She got what was coming to her. One of the older kids saw what she did to me, and that was the last straw for him. All the kids got together and we made her life Hell until she quit." Snow grinned at her daughter, wishing to send this mystery boy flowers.

"That's my girl."


	13. Different forms

Different forms

The next night, Emma was again reluctant to go back into the room.

"He didn't make me watch those films, which means tonight he'll have something planned for me…" Emma panicked.

"Emma," Snow said, trying to calm her down. "It's going to be ok. Whatever he has planned, I will do my best to keep you completely out of harm's way. Honey, this is all part of the room's process now. In order to get yourself out of the room, you obviously have to face all of your fears." Snow told her. "_And I do too." _She thought to herself. Emma huffed beside Snow.

"He knows you'll try and help me, mom. He'll be ready for that too." Emma pointed out. Snow silently reached out and began to play with Emma's hair- an action she found helped lull her to sleep the most.

"That won't stop me. He won't mess with my daughter, understood?"

"Yeah yeah…" Emma mumbled, beginning to drift off.

When Snow was sure she was fully asleep, she took her pills and drifted off herself…

When Snow entered the room, she found it was back to normal- filled with flames. Emma saw her mother approach her, and help her back to her feet. As she did, they heard him behind them.

"Back so soon?" He sneered. Snow positioned herself in front of Emma, growling at him. He chuckled, and a pillar of smoke appeared around him. When it vanished, Snow gasped. He didn't look like him anymore. He looked like…her. Emma gasped as well. What was his plan? Snow took a step back, forcing Emma back with her. He (or was it she now?) giggled, just like she did herself.

"Oh honey, do you think that will do any good?" they said in Snow's own voice. Another pillar of smoke and they disappeared, reappearing behind Emma. "Boo." She said. Snow whirled around, taking Emma back behind her. They just rolled their eyes and repeated the act. But this time, a force pulled Emma away from Snow, and a line of fire separated them.

"Emma!" Snow called, not this again! The fiery version of herself laughed. Emma was frozen in fear. "I know everything your mother has ever thought." They said darkly. "I am her, in a way."

"Emma don't listen to her!" Snow called over the flames. "That is NOT me!"

"Hush." The fiery Snow commanded, placing a flaming hand dangerously close to Emma, causing Snow to fall silent. The fiery Snow smiled. "That's better." She turned back to Emma.

"You're such a disappointment." She said bitterly. "Weak, useless. Putting you through that wardrobe was the best decision I ever made. It killed two birds with one stone. I got to live for an extra twenty eight years, blissfully unaware of the little brat I had made, and when you came back and reminded me I wasn't a foolish teacher, I didn't have to deal with your snivelling cries. It's not like you aren't replaceable. David and I can have another baby, a better one. You'll just fade away like a bad memory…"

"HEY!" Snow yelled, unable to stop herself now. The way that thing was talking to Emma, the distraught look on Emma's face…it made her angry beyond words. She saw red, enough to leap through the wall of flames. The imitation version of herself did seem a little surprised as Snow took her place in front of Emma again. "Don't you DARE fill my daughter with such lies! I love Emma beyond words, and having to send her to this world is my biggest regret! I might have failed to protect her from people as she grew up, but I can protect her from you now. So give me your worst, but that's all you'll be doing because you won't hurt my daughter." The demon whirled in a pillar of smoke, and transformed back into it's usual shape.

"I can see I'll have to try harder." He said calmly. "This isn't over." He whispered, as both Emma and Snow found themselves returning to the real world.


	14. Making things personal

Apologies to those reading this that it doesn't concern. I'm about to post my new chapter but before I do I have to say this.

If you don't like my story, that's fine, even if you choose to ignore Thumper's advice when you review. That's your right. But don't ever, ever bring my personal life into it. Is that understood?

Again, sorry to those of you whom that didn't concern.


	15. Some light relief

Light relief

**Somebody reviewed asking for a bit of family fluff between all these intense chapters, so I shall give it to you :D Just for new readers who have mentioned that I haven't included Charming in the nightmare room, please read the AN at the beginning of chapter 1.**

As usual, David was ready for their return. He made sure they were both alright and got them each a glass of water. After giving them half an hour to make sure they were definitely ok, he tossed their clothes at them.

"Ok you two," He said with a grin. "Get dressed. I think we all deserve a day off from worrying, don't you? He then pulled three wooden swords from behind his back. "I think it's about time Emma learned how to sword fight."

"Excuse me?" Emma croaked. Snow laughed.

"Don't worry Emma, we'll go easy on you." Snow said, patting her head.

Within half an hour the little family were out in the back garden, each with a wooden sword in hand.

"Ok Emma," David said. "Let's see what skills you've got naturally. Ready?" He asked her, holding up his sword.

"Not really…" Emma replied, holding her sword clumsily.

"David I swear if you hurt her…" Snow warned.

"Oh come on Snow! Do you really think I'd hurt our daughter?" He replied, smiling at her.

"No, otherwise I'd beat you to death with my sword." She responded.

"Do neither of you think I could hurt _him_?" Emma asked, slightly irritated. Snow and David each repressed a laugh.

"Well let's see then shall we?" David challenged. "Let's go!" Within ten seconds David had knocked Emma's sword out of her hand.

"Oh come on!" Emma moaned. David chuckled.

"Sorry princess, going easy on you won't prepare you now will it? You're focusing too much on my sword. You need to watch me. It's like when you throw a ball in the air. If you watch your hand instead of the ball, you won't catch it. So let's try again.

This time, Emma lasted about half a minute.

"That was better." David praised, noting that Emma looked like she was about to explode. "You're getting there, remember I've had years of experience. It's going to take a while before you can beat me." David said with a grin. Snow had to hold a laugh back at the look Emma was giving her father.

"Ok Em, let's you and me have a go together." Snow said, moving over to Emma. "Don't worry, no fighting, no need to give me that look. I'll just work on your technique."

Snow spent about two hours helping Emma get to grips with the technique of sword fighting- making sure she was holding it correctly and her positioning was balanced.

"That's it Emma!" Snow said proudly after getting her to switch very quickly between attack and defence stance. "You're a natural!"

"Yeah, until I actually have to fight someone…" Emma mumbled. Snow smiled gently at her.

"Even naturals need a bit of support and practice. You'll get there."

"Do I have to?" Emma moaned. "I mean, I have my gun." Snow sighed slightly.

"Yes, but you were meant to learn _this _sort of defence. Come on, humour us." Snow asked. Emma could see how much this meant to her parents, getting a chance to do some of the things they had missed.

"Fine." Emma sighed, pretending not to notice how it made her parents beam. "But can we break for today? I'm getting pretty tired." David came over and wrapped an arm around Emma.

"That sounds fair." He told her, beginning to walk back to the house with her. David glanced over at Emma. He sighed.

"You know I would go into that room with you if I could." He told her. Emma was slightly taken aback, not expecting that. "I even spoke to your mom about going under a sleeping curse and her waking me up so that I could, but she pointed out it's useful having someone on the outside…you do seem to calm down a little if I stroke through your hair." David said nervously. Emma went a little pink.

"Well…thanks I guess." David squeezed her shoulder.

"Any time, princess."


	16. What's the plan?

What's the plan?

**Just a little chapter today I'm afraid.**

Emma sat fidgeting that evening in the living room. She kept shifting her eyes towards where her mom was sitting. She had to ask, she had to get the answers.

"Mom." Emma said quietly.

"Mmm?" Snow replied, still looking at her book.

"When do I stop having the nightmares? Because right now it seems like he'll be there forever, chipping away…" Snow put her book down and looked up at Emma.

"Sweetheart, it does take a while. Admittedly, the room has changed since I was last inside. But it obviously wants us both to work through everything. But we can beat him, Emma. We _will _beat him." Snow could see that Emma didn't seem to sure. She got up from the chair and walked over to her.

"Honey, this isn't going to be easy. In fact, it's going to be incredibly difficult. And it hurts having to see you go through all of this. But I won't leave you. We'll do this together. And your dad will be beside us the whole time." Snow looked over at the clock, it was getting late. "Come on, the sooner we go in, the sooner we can leave." Reluctantly, Emma got up and followed after her mother.

Snow awoke in the room not long after Emma had fallen asleep. She squinted through the flames, looking for her.

"Emma!" Snow coughed through the thick smoke. Her eyes were watering as the flames and smoke attacked her. "Emma!" She called again, panicking. Then, suddenly, she felt a tug at her top. She looked down and just about fell over. A tiny Emma- about six or seven- was looking up at her, absolutely terrified…


	17. The same old Emma

The same old Emma

"Emma?" Snow asked, completely shocked.

"Mom?" Emma replied. "What's going on? Why are you so big?"

"Oh honey," Snow replied, bending down. "I'm no taller than normal. You're… you're a child again." Emma's eyes widened in horror. She shook her head over and over again.

"No! I can't be, not again! If I'm a child he can hurt me again!"

"Emma, it's ok." Snow said, wrapping her arms around her. "Emma he can't hurt you, because I'm here…"

"But you weren't though, were you?" His voice boomed through the room. "She was with me."

"Well not anymore!" Snow yelled back, tightening her grip on Emma. He chuckled darkly. A pillar of smoke appeared around little Emma and she disappeared from Snow's grip. Snow fell forward, off balance from the loss of Emma. When she scrambled to her feet she saw that Emma was being held by him. She wasn't being burned, that much she could see, but she was clearly distressed, trying to free herself.

"MOM!" Emma yelled, panicking. Snow dashed towards them, but there was some sort of force field, blocking her.

"Remember Emzy," He said in a sickly sweet voice. "If you're not strong enough to fight back, then you deserve everything you get, don't you?" Emma was shaking, tears streaming down her face. Snow banged her fist off the force field in a rage.

"Leave her alone!" He turned his head towards Snow.

"You failed to protect her then just like you'll fail to protect her now. Face it Snow, you're a useless mother." Snow sunk to her knees, staring through to Emma. Maybe she couldn't break the force field, but Emma could.

"Emma!" Snow called. "Emma, look at me." The little Emma managed to shift her gaze from her biggest nightmare over to her mother. "Emma, honey, he won't let me through to you." Snow said calmly. "But that doesn't mean you have to stay there." She quickly added before Emma panicked. "Emma, I know you think that because you're small that he can hurt you even more so than when you're normal sized. But that's not true. You're still stronger than he is, much more powerful." Snow bent down at the force field and held her arms open. "Come on Emma, you can do it. You can walk away. You can come back to me." Emma's heart raced as she looked back to her nightmare. Could she really do this? Emma tried with all her might, and wrenched her wrist free from his grasp.

"No!" He growled. Emma stood there in shock. Snow was worried she wouldn't make it.

"Emma, run!" Snow shouted. Emma used all her strength to dash to the force field. She stopped in front of it, and looked at her mother helplessly. "Emma, remember what I told you. You're incredibly powerful. You can just walk through this force field."

"I can't." Emma whimpered.

"Emma," Snow said desperately, waiting until Emma looked at her. "Trust me." Snow took a step back. "Come to mom." Emma didn't really know what would happen, but she ran at the force field… and found herself crashing into Snow's arms. She started to cry. "It's ok." Snow told her, rubbing her back. "You did it. You're safe." Snow continued to rub Emma's back, but looked up to Emma's demon. She could tell by the extra darkness of the smoke around him that he was furious. Snow tightened her grip on Emma, only to feel her begin to slip away. Terrified, Snow made sure her daughter hadn't gone back to him- but no- she'd woken up. Snow sighed in relief. She got up from her crouched position. "You won't win." She told him simply. "Not now I'm here. I won't let you put Emma through any more pain. No matter what you come up with, while she's still in this room I will protect her." Snow didn't get a chance to hear any reply from him as she felt herself being taken from the room, waking up herself.

He cursed himself, Snow was more powerful than he'd given her credit for. She would protect Emma from everything he through, he couldn't deny that. It was then he realised he'd been playing the game all wrong. Emma was the one afraid of him, not Snow. But that didn't mean he couldn't get to Snow. And of course taking Snow away from Emma in any way, shape or form terrified her. Instead of constantly trying take Emma from Snow in the room. He should be trying to take Snow from Emma.


	18. Game change

Game change

**I am majorly sorry for the delay! I'm afraid a combo of writers block, uni and personal life sort of put a halt to things. I'm afraid I can't make this story daily any more, but I'll do my best to not have as long a gap again. Hope you like the new chapter.**

The following afternoon, Snow sat watching Emma as she washed her car outside. She jumped slightly as David sat down beside her.

"You do know she'll look the exact same when she comes back inside in ten minutes." David teased. Snow sighed, leaning back against the pillow.

"He turned her into a child last night." Snow said quietly. David immediately twisted his body round to face her properly.

"What?" He croaked.

"Part of scaring her last night involved making her little again. Reminding her of what it was like when she was a child. I know it's bad, but as horrible as the fear in her eyes was, seeing her as a child was nice. She was adorable, David. If things had been different… the fear wouldn't have been there. Just her. We could have given her everything…"

"Hey," David said gently, pulling Snow into his arms. "You're right. Things would have been different if we had been allowed to raise Emma. But we weren't, to save her we had to let her go. You reminded me off that just a few days ago. We're not done being her parents. Right now she needs you to guide her through that room until she can stop the nightmares. You can do it Snow, I know you can. And I'll be right there beside you both, ready for when you wake up." Snow smiled at him and reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, my Charming. You always know what to say." She told him. David smiled back at her, pulling her closer.

"Any time, my queen." Snow chuckled.

"I've been upgraded from princess then, huh?" She joked.

"Well of course," David replied, nodding to the window. "She's my princess now."

That night as usual Snow waited until Emma drifted off to sleep before taking her pills and following Emma into the burning room…

Snow soon spotted Emma in the burning room, fully grown this time. She quickly made her way over to her and took her hand.

"It's alright," Snow said gently. "Remember, we'll get through this together…"

"Oh I don't think so." The voice boomed through the room. Suddenly, the room started shaking. Snow held on to Emma's hand as tightly as humanly possible, but she still slipped away and flew across the other side of the room.

"Emma!" Snow called. She went to run to her, but fire shot up in a ring around Snow. Snow quickly span in a circle and saw him in the centre.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"What I've always wanted." He replied coolly. "To keep you captive in this room for every night of your life. You'll never get out, not as long as she's still afraid." He extended his hand to where Emma was now standing just outside of the circle. Snow quickly looked around to check Emma was alright before looking back at him.

"Well that's not going to work much longer. I will make sure Emma doesn't have to be afraid of you anymore!" Snow yelled at him furiously.

"But Emma's not the only one with fears, is she, Snow White?" He asked calmly. Snow didn't give him an answer, just stared at him, waiting for him to go on. "You're frightened too, aren't you?" He sneered at Snow. "You're scared that you've let your parents down. Raised by two great rulers, but what about you, Snow White?"

"I have always been the best princess or queen that I could be." Snow snarled, her eyes periodically darting to Emma to check she was ok. He gave a cold laugh.

"Is that what you tell yourself to get through the day, Snow?" He mocked. "Look at all the harm you caused. All because you couldn't keep one little secret.

"I was a-"

"A child?" He interrupted her. "Don't kid yourself. You were old enough to control your mouth. If you had, think, how many lives would have been saved? How many families kept together? You made Regina the evil queen. You're the reason she killed the hundreds of villagers. Started a curse that devastated a whole population. Tore families to shreds. Including your own. If you had kept your mouth shut your child would have been safe. She would have grown up with loving parents instead of with people like me. You damaged her, Snow. Your own child. What would your parents think now, Snow? Your mother told you to always be good, what good was using your child as a shield? Ruth died to allow you to be a mother. Her death seems a bit pointless now doesn't it?"

"I am a mother! You're twisting everything!" Snow responded. She searched out Emma's eyes. "Emma knows I put her through that wardrobe to save her, and that having to tore me apart. Yes, I told Cora about Daniel, but I was tricked. And it was always Rumplestiltskin's plan to bring us here to find his son. He always planned on making Emma the saviour, it was inevitable."

"It's always excuses with you, isn't it Snow White? You just can't accept responsibility for the pain your daughter went through. I've only shown you a little of what happened to her. Can you imagine it all? Every fearful glance, ever flinch at a quick movement, every slap, every sleepless night…"

"That's enough!" Snow yelled.

"Oh it kills you doesn't it? You sent that poor, defenceless little baby into this big cruel world. Your parents wouldn't be proud, Snow White. They'd be ashamed. What a spineless queen…"

"She said that's enough!" Emma barked. He turned to face her, as did Snow. "She's right, you're twisting the situation. My mom did what she had to do. Yeah it sucked for all concerned, but it had to be done. Don't you dare pick on her, you're my problem." Emma snarled.

"No!" Snow said quickly. "Don't start on her again! If you're Emma's problem that automatically makes you my problem. My husband's too if he were here." He seemed to be radiating what could only be described as sheer glee.

"Don't you see?" He asked. "You are each other's weaknesses. You make it too easy for me. But for now, it seems our time is up. Have a nice day, ladies. I'll see you tomorrow night…" And with that, both Snow and Emma found themselves waking up.


	19. Watchman

Watchman

**Having a fair amount of writers' block for this story, so while I wait for a lightbulb moment as to where to take this, I've wrote a little look into David watching over Emma as she sleeps that night **

As usual, David sits on the chair beside Emma. A cup of coffee in his hands, and his sword in the corner of the room. He always feels better with it there. He won't sleep during the night, he'll catch all he needs in the morning. He was a shepherd, after all. He was used to long nights and little sleep. He had to admit that coffee made it so much easier. Snow had given him specific instructions- that no matter how troubled Snow looked he was to stay with Emma. He watched his daughter's sleeping face. His heart sank a little, thinking that he should have seen her sleeping many years ago. Watched over her as a baby. Stroked her cheek, watched in awe as her little fist grabbed onto his finger. But those days were gone now. Someone else done that for her. Or had they? Had she just been left night after night to cry herself to sleep? Charming shuddered at the thought.

A small noise stirred him from his thought. He focused properly on Emma. Saw how she frowned. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"It's alright, princess." He whispered to her. "Daddy's here. You're ok. It's just a dream. Mama's with you. I know she'll keep you safe." Emma relaxed. And-Charming could swear- nuzzled into his hand. He smiled gently, before reaching down and pulling the duvet back up around her shoulders. "Don't you let him beat you, my angel. You're much stronger than he will ever be. Remember that I'm here. Remember that I won't let anyone hurt you. You tell that monster that. You tell him if he hurts my baby again, I'm coming for him. I will eat a thousand of Regina's apples if it means I can have my shot with him. So just you make sure he knows, baby, he touches my girl again. And I'll have his head." David could swear Emma smiled. It looked encouraging. Like she knew. Knew that her father was watching over her, and he always would be.


End file.
